


Favorite Things

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_flashfiction, Drabble, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I discovered my favorite thing about the kid when we were packing videotapes.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tea for Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/80425) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> This story was written for the Movies challenge and first posted September 26, 2003.

I discovered my favorite thing about the kid when we were packing videotapes, and I realized David had never seen my homer. Turned out he'd never seen baseball, period. I went through the whole inning, play by play, til he was as excited as me when I hit that ball.

I looked up and Fraser was watching us, and that's when I knew why I put up with all the lost sleep and screaming.

Because that's my favorite thing about the kid: the way Ben smiled, and shook his head, and sat down to tell him how it really happened.


End file.
